


Long, Broad and Sharpsight

by Snowdrop7



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comfort/Angst, Fairy Tale Retellings, Flashbacks, Gen, Quests, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: A young prince sets off on a dangerous quest to rescue a captive princess from a demon sorcerer is aided by six exceptionally gifted men whom he encountered while traveling with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairytale retelling, co-written with bbb35 from DeviantART.

Love is a strange thing; it comes to many but stays only in the hearts of few. And when it does, there is a sweet, new glory in the world and the heart dances to the pipes of pan.

However our story begins with how one of Cupid’s arrow’s strayed and hit one that wasn’t mean to be struck, yet alas the individual beheld by the stricken would soon be in grave danger.

In a cove protected by fringing coral reef, a young mermaid sat on a rock admiring the horizon view. She was fair, her eyes were blue as the sea and her blood-red hair hung down her back a stunning contrast to her emerald green fin. Her name was Ariel.

It was a fine summer day, and two of her friends: Flounder the fish and Sebastian, the royal court composer, a red crab, were relaxing on the ocean surface.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ariel sighed, "I never seen the surface so calm."

"Unlike your father will be if he finds you up here sunning yourself." Sebastian quipped from his spot on a rock while Flounder swam in the water close by.

However incurring her father’s infamous temper was going to be the least of their problems.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAH!!"_** An unearthly scream startles them out of their lounging.

"What was that?" Ariel gasped, glancing left and right for the source. Unaware that she looked straight into her unseen observer's face.

A few seconds passed by and the trio calmed. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Or so they thought.

"I did not like the sound of THAT!" Sebastian declared tensely.

"I got a bad feeling about this...." Flounder said worriedly, "It makes me think of… Don’t you know? Haven’t you heard the stories about a horrible monster from the surface that tried to enslave Atlantica centuries ago before the king of that time drove it away?"

Ariel laughed, "You mean that old legend in history that the monster’s biding his time until he succeeds in taking over Atlantica? That’s just a legend told to scare little fishes."

"Well it works."

"Not according to written accounts." Sebastian protested anxiously, looking left and right.

"If he was still out here he’d made his move years ago. Furthermore what could he possibly want with…"

Just then something caught Ariel's eye - something that sparkled in the sunlight. She got closer and saw it was an egg-shaped object of blue and gold, she picks it up and when it opened it, revealing three little ballerina figurines. A haunting melody played.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Ariel gasped in delight.

"Arielle, get rid of that!" Sebastian promptly warned, "It's a human thing!"

"What harm can it do?" The mermaid shook her head at his lecture.

However an unexpected and quite unwelcome visitor made his move that same day. As Ariel admired her newfound discovery, an ominous shadow fell over the bay. The sky went from a gentle powder blue to a foreboding crimson.

The next thing they all knew, a wave slammed Ariel off the rock, pushing her and friends into a massive whirlpool. One thing was certain – it wasn’t there before.

Flounder and Sebastian caught a hold of a pillar coral, they looked round for their friend and saw her being swept around before clinging to a rock jutting out from the reef.

"Ariel!" Both crab and fish called out to her in alarm.

"Sebastian! Flounder!" She cried, straining to hold on.

The little mermaid’s friends abruptly yelped as an enormous, clawed black hand stretched out towards her. Ariel begins to falter, only to be snatched up in a viselike grip.

"Get heeeel-l-l-p!" She cried as the giant hand dragged her away. Down, down to the very dark center of the whirlpool.

* * *

Years later, in a faraway land, there lived a noble Emperor who had an only son whom he loved dearly. Now one day he sent for his son and said to him:

"My dearest child, my hair is grey and I am old, and soon I shall feel no more the warmth of the sun, or look upon the trees and flowers. But before I die I should like to see you with a good wife; therefore marry, my son, as speedily as possible."

"My father," replied the prince, "now and always, I ask nothing better than to do your bidding, but I know of no daughter-in-law that I could give you."

On hearing these words the old king drew from his pocket a key of gold, and gave it to his son, saying:

"Go up the staircase, right up to the top of the tower. Look carefully round you, and then come and tell me which you like best of all that you see."

So the young man went up. He had never before been in the tower, and had no idea what it might contain.

The staircase wound round and round and round, till the prince was almost giddy, and every now and then he caught sight of a large room that opened out from the side. But he had been told to go to the top, and to the top he went. Then he found himself in a hall, which had an iron door at one end. This door he unlocked with his golden key, and he passed through into a vast chamber which had a roof of blue sprinkled with golden stars, and a carpet of green silk soft as turf. Twelve windows framed in gold let in the light of the sun, and on every window was painted the figure of a young girl, each more beautiful than the last. While the prince gazed at them in surprise, not knowing which he liked best, the girls began to lift their eyes and smile at him. He waited, expecting them to speak, but no sound came.

Suddenly he noticed that one of the windows was covered by a curtain of white silk.

He lifted it, and saw before him the image of a maiden beautiful as the day and sad as a tomb, clothed in a blue robe, having a girdle of silver and a crown of pearls. Her hair was red as fire, her eyes as blue as the sea. She was indeed the loveliest of all the girls shown. Jack stood and gazed at her, as if he had been turned into stone, but as he looked the sadness which, was on her face seemed to pass into his heart, and he cried out:

"This one shall be my wife. This one and no other."

As he said the words the young girl blushed and hung her head, and all the other figures vanished.

The young prince went quickly back to his father, and told him all he had seen and which wife he had chosen. The older man listened to him full of sorrow, and then he spoke:

"You have done ill, my son, to search out that which was hidden, and you are running to meet a great danger. This young maiden has fallen into the power of a wicked demon sorcerer, who lives in an iron castle. Many young men have tried to deliver her, and none have ever come back. I myself tried to slay the beast before you were born, I nearly perished, and our grand palace of the time was burnt to the ground. But what is done is done! You have given your word, and it cannot be broken. Go, dare your fate, and return to me safe and sound."

So the Emperor gave the prince his blessing with a heavy heart, dreading that he may never see him again.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and her abilities belong to bbb35 from DeviantART

The Prince set off on at once, determined not to back down. En route, while asking the whereabouts of the demonic creature’s current domicile, the locals suggested he best ask the Dark Spectre Queen for assistance. Because they knew not his true name, they referred to him by the simple name Jack – a name that stuck with him for the entirety of his quest.

He passed through the forest until he came to a lake and there shining like a jewel up on a hill was a crystal lighthouse, home to Vanessa.

The prince stepped into the crystal lighthouse, which was furnished with all the things one would expect of a regular home except the various furniture was made of human bones, shells and coral. A large cauldron full of green liquid bubbled in the center, and there were clam-shell shelves, lining the walls with their burden of potions vials and spell books. And sitting in a large oyster shell, who's soft innards were used as a cushion, sat a figure wrapped in a long black cloak. The woman -for it was a woman- was very old with liver spots and very little hair. She had lots of stretch marks. She stirred the cauldron with a long coral ladle, and licking her green lips showed she had no teeth. And her hands holding the ladle were covered in black scales.

"Eh, greetings and good fortune, my child." The old witch coughed. "Enter, enter, if you are pure of heart you have no fear from me."

She grinned her toothless smile as she gestured at the furniture.

"The bones of the chairs and tables were of wicked men, cruel, selfish, murdering and defiling. They earned their cruel fate with cruelty." She cackled before hacking and spitting into the cauldron which flared bright purple now.

"Are you a witch then?" Jack asked.

"I am Vanessa. That is my name," Vanessa answered. "But I am...or WAS the Dark Spectre Queen of the Seven Seas. Wasn't I kids?"

Jack look alarmed, for crawling over the old woman's shoulders was a large spider creature with crimson eyes. It shot a string of webbing up to the ceiling, and crawled up it to give Jack a better view of it. It had a white horn on its head, red mandibles, and six yellow legs. A greenish-black stripe encircles the middle of each leg and the end of its abdomen. The spots on its back resembled a smiling face.

A fluttering reached Jack's ears, and he ducked as a purple blur flew past him a came to rest on Vanessa's Shoulders, perched like a bird. The blur revealed itself to be a purple bat like creature. Its pointed ears were long, and appeared to lack insides, while its mouth was small and its teeth were bared. The crobat's eyes were red with yellow sclera. It had two pairs of wings; one smaller pair was located near its stubby feet, and a second pair on its shoulders had greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'.

"Ah, I don't believe you've been introduced," Vanessa said as she raised a shaky hand to her pets.

"These are 'Bats and Scarlet' my babies. They help me out around the house, and keep me company." Vanessa said.

"Uh...Hello, I am called Jack." Jack said bowing respectfully.

"Hehehehe. Such manners, I've been waiting here for 500 years for a man like you, Jackie." The Dark Spectre Queen said with obvious glee. "Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm over 65 million years old, and up until a couple years ago I was a ravishing beauty." The witch said with a hiss of disgust. "But I was reduced to this decrepit body by an ancient enemy of mine."

The witch clutched at her cloak like she was trying to hide from her old age, or Jack's scrutiny, either way she peered at him hard and Jack saw her eyes were a bright violet color.

"Listen to me, Jack. You seek the Princess Ariel, right?" Vanessa asked. "You know, the sad princess with flowing red hair you’ve beheld back in the tower."

"Yes, she is who I wish to meet, court and marry. Since I glimpsed her in an enchanted window," Jack said his hands over his heart. "She is all I can think about."

"No need to tell me, I created those windows for your family back in my hey-days." She shook with laughter, hacking a bit. "You've picked a hard one to love, but no one said love is easy," Vanessa sighed raspingly. "But I can tell you how to reach her, and hopefully it will lead to the Demon Aku's end."

Jack looked surprised and overjoyed to hear it all. "So, you know about her, and where she is?"

"All too well.....I once tried to free her along with her family." Vanessa said with a haunted look. "And as you can see, I was the only survivor. Well, if you can call this surviving."

Jack looked stricken at what the Dark Spectre queen had said.

"I was a great sorceress in my own right and Ariel's father the Sea king possessed incredible magic," Vanessa hissed. "And even though I didn't walk away unscathed, neither did Aku."

"The Sea King?" Jack was stunned.

"King Triton!" Vanessa declared dramatically, "Current Ruler of Atlantica, Commander in chief of all the Oceans, Father to Ariel and her six sisters – or at least he was, until Aku stole Ariel away."

She struggled to stand, her 'kids' squeaking and chattering at her in alarm. But Jack hurried over to help her stand.

"Jack! You must do what I could not...Aku the Master of Darkness...SURVIVES!!" Vanessa snarled, her hands curled in the front of his robe like claws. "You are that girl’s only hope, I beg you...go to Ariel, save her, and put an end to that insidious monster!"

She coughed her head off, and Jack put her back into her chair and fetched her water to drink. She gulped it down before wiping her mouth dry. "A shame I cannot offer you anything more than directions," She looked up at him with a smile. "But you will find allies on the way who will do what I cannot....their talents are small, I fear. But will prove invaluable in the end."

Jack crouched to one knee, and put his hand over his heart. "On my honor, I will not rest till Aku is dead and Princess Ariel is freed."

"Then listen carefully. Go far to the East, where the Sun is high, then over the Hills where the eagles fly. Turn once to the left, and thrice to the right. And straight to the Castle, that holds your heart's light."

* * *

So the Prince set out with Vanessa’s guidance, and he rode along until at last he came to a forest that was so vast there seemed to be no end to it. In this forest Jack quite lost his way. He was therefore very glad when he saw someone trudging along in front of him.

Jack rode on until he overtook the man, and then he reined in his horse and bade him good day.

“Top o’ the Morning to you laddie,” answered the man.

He was an odd one, very round, with red hair that was bald on top, but still had enough for a ponytail. His shirt was all white, but he wore a colorful kilt, and in place of one leg, he was standing on a machine gun.

"Hello, do you perhaps know the way out of this woods?" Jack asked.

"Ack. No, I daren't say I do. But I can lead the way to my companions," The broad one said. "They would know, but you'll have to follow me from a distance."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"These woods are thick and cursed, they're constantly growing back together so dense, a needle couldn't shove through." The Broad one grinned. "But I have a gift to git us through."

He then inhaled, and grew to giant size, and rolled forward, knocking down all the trees. Jack, fortunately, had his horse go back several feet, or had been crushed under the Broad one. And soon, they came to the base of a mountain where a cabin stood.

The Broad one soon shrunk down, and let out a belly of a guffaw. "Ack. I never get tired of doing that, ever since I sold my leg to the Dark Spectre Queen for it."

"You...gave up your leg to the Dark Spectre Queen?" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"Ai. You heard of her then? She's one banshee of a lass, but she's always fair in her trades," Broad said. "And I was hoping to return home with a lost limb in a great battle, but I be a poor Scotsman. Cause I never lost a limb, nary even a pinky! So, I struck a deal with her, and soon not only gained my powers. But two other companions to accompany me."

The Scotsman points toward the Cabin.

"They live over there." The Scotsman pointed.

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, a strange young man appeared and waved them over.

The youngster was scrawny, purple skinned, had pupil-less yellow eyes and from the top of his shoulders was what looked to be either a sort of cape or wings except they were shaped like the sides of a ray. Could he be a creature from the sea that acquired legs to be on land?

"My friends in the ocean used to call me Little E. Nowadays I go by Long, and I can lengthen my body at will. See that nest up there on the top of that pine-tree? Well, I can get it for you without taking the trouble of climbing the tree." He stretched himself up and up and up, until he as tall as the pine itself. He put the nest in his pocket, and before you could wink your eyelid he had made himself small again, and stood before the prince and the Scotsman.

"Yes; you know your business," replied the Prince, "Yet I’m afraid birds' nests are no use to me. Now if you were only able to get me out of this wood, you would indeed be good for something."

"Oh, that’s no problem for me," replied Long, and he stretched himself up and up and up till he was three times as tall as the tallest tree in the forest. Then he looked all round and pointed. "We have to go in this direction in order to get out of the wood."

As they approached the aforementioned cabin, he turned to the prince and said, "There’s our comrade, Gabriella. You should take her into your service too, as you’ll find her to be a big help."

"Well, call her then, so that I can see what sort of a woman she is."

"That’s the thing - I can’t call her because she’s deaf. But that’s alright, she’s coming over as we speak."

And out from the cabin, walked a young woman in soft pink peasant smock and kirtle. She had tanned skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and a sweet smile. However she was heavily blindfolded.

Of course Gabriella couldn’t hear her friends speak, but the years of practice allowed her to read lips. She saw the prince’s lips move, he was inquiring Little E if she was the friend he referred too.

"Yes sir." the young ex-mermaid phrased in sign language with Little E translating, "Please, take me into your good service, noble prince and you won’t regret it."

"Tell me, if you are deaf, and wearing a blind fold. How can you read my lips?" Jack asked confused.

Gabriella's hands moved in their usual flawless pattern. Little E translated once more, explaining it took him years to communicate with her.

"When I first came to walk on land, I was given a gift by the Dark Spectre Queen Vanessa."

"Walk on land…? Then surely?" Jack questioned.

"If you’re wondering if Gabriella and I are sea creatures from the Ocean, yes. We are. I was a young manta humanoid, I gave up my zapping abilities to Vanessa so I can gain legs. And Gabriella used to be a mermaid herself."

"Aye, that threw me over the first time I heard it too." The Scotsman guffawed at the look on Jack’s face.

Gabriella excitedly nodded, "To make up for my lack of hearing, I was given sharp eyes. I can see through anything, anywhere, the brightest day, or darkest night." Her lips turned in a frown. "But....anything I look at will explode from my sharp sight. So, I wear a special cloth dipped in a potion that acts like a barrier. I can still see everything, but everything is safe from my explosive stare."

And so saying, she took off her bandage then turned towards a rock formation. As she fixed her eyes upon it, a crack was heard, and in a few moments it was nothing but a heap of sand. In the sand, something was detected glittering brightly. The young woman picked it up and brought it to Jack. It turned out to be a geode.

"There’s more, I can see both your parents’ miles away in your homeland, they look greatly concerned for your well-being." Gabriella signed sympathetically.

She and Little E knew full well what it meant to be so far from home and away from friends and family due to trouble circumstances.

"You are truly extraordinary," said the prince, "And I should be a fool not to take you into my service. But since your eyes exceptional, tell me if I am very far from the Iron palace."

"If you were traveling alone," replied the other ex-mermaid, "It would’ve take you at least a year to get to it; but as we are with you, we shall arrive there tonight."

"There is a princess in the castle. Do you see her?"

Gabriella and Little E exchanged solemn glances. They knew who he was talking about. It had been quite some time since they’d last seen their dear friend Ariel.

"Yes." Gabriella signed morosely, "That horrible demon keeps her in a high tower, guarded by iron bars. She’s sitting in that room weeping even as some spooky looking chambermaids are tending to her."

"Ah, help me to deliver her!" cried the prince.

The three helpers promised they would.

And they hurried along, directed by Gabriella – whom is now occasionally called Sharp-sight.

They travelled for many miles along that weary road, and at last they came to the foot of a mountain that lay between them and the iron castle.

“Now we must either go over it or round it,” said Jack. “And which shall it be?”

“No need for that, Master Jack,” answered Gabriella. Though Little E was the one who translated for Gabriella's signing. “Just let me unbandage my eyes, but be careful you are not struck by any of the flying pieces when the mountain begins to split.”

So Jack, Broad and Long took shelter behind a clump of trees, and then Sharp sight uncovered her eyes. The Mermaid fixed her eyes on the mountain, and presently it began to groan and split and splinter. Pieces of sharp rock and stones flew through the air. It was not long before Gabriella's gaze had bored a way straight through the mountain and out on the other side. Then she put back the bandage over her eyes and once she made it behind the clump of trees, she signed that the way was clear.

Jack and his companions came out from their shelter, and when they saw the way that Sharp sight had made through the mountain they could not wonder enough. It was so broad and clear that ten men could have ridden through it on horses. Not that they had horses of course.

With such a way before them it did not take long to go through the mountain, and then they found themselves in the country beyond, and a black and terrible land it was too. Nowhere was there any sound or sign of life. There were fields, but no grass. There were trees, but they bore neither leaves nor fruit. There was a river, but it did not flow, and there was light, and yet they saw no sun.

"Something evil has cast a blight over this entire region." Jack stated holding a small piece of the barren earth and letting it fall. "A very familiar evil."

"We all know who’s responsible," Little E responded dourly with a scowl, "Three letters, the name starts with an A and ends with a u."

Jack became grim in his resolve. The Scotsman shared the same dark look as Little E, while Gabriella frowned and shivered slightly.

But darker and gloomier than all the rest was the castle which rose before them. It was the iron castle where the Shogun of Sorrow currently resided.

There was a moat round the castle and an iron bridge across it. The companions rode across the bridge, and no sooner were they over it, than the bridge rose behind them and they were prisoners.

They could not have turned back even if they had wished to, but none of them had any thought of such a thing.

Jack struck with his katana upon the great door of the castle, and at once it opened before him, but when he entered he saw no one.

Before him was a great hall, and on either side of it was a long row of stone figures. These statues were all figures of merfolk, fishes and other beings. The Prince looked at them and wondered, for they were so lifelike that it seemed scarcely possible to believe that they were of stone.

Gabriella and Little E gazed sorrowfully at the fish-folk ones, for they’d recognized many of them that were once good friends of theirs. But now they were just stone statues, victims of the evil power of the Black Shape-shifting Wizard of Evil.

They just shudder to think what else has happened to their friend Ariel the last time they’d seen her.

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Indeed, what had Ariel gone through on that fateful day?

The further downwards she was pulled, the little mermaid was so shocked and overwhelmed that she fainted.

Hours later, when the mermaid princess awoke, she knew something was different – and not right. Everything is painted in soft blurs as she blinked open her eyes.

The first thing Ariel noticed was that she wasn’t underwater, no. She was actually somewhere warm and dry. To be precise she was lying in a large four poster bed within a palatial looking bedchamber. H-how did she get here? She wondered dropping her gaze in deep thought. And was startled when she noticed what moved under the bed-sheets.

Slowly she lifted them off, her jaw dropping when she saw that she no longer had a fin.

No, she had legs. Ariel gasped in delight, she was a human!

She’d always dreamed of visiting the upper world, to walk with humans, eat with them, and learn everything she can from them. Except the merfolk had valid reasons to fear human and the surface.

But now with her new legs, Ariel had a chance to prove that not all surface dwellers were dangerous or evil. Excitedly she leaped off the bed, intending to explore her new surroundings at once, only to stumble. She grabbed onto to one of the bed’s posts before losing her footing. It must’ve taken her hours to stand upright without toppling over.

She’d already noticed what she was wearing: a long form fitting black gown with a green organza serving as sleeves. Who did this to her? And where exactly was she?

Ariel decided she had to find out. She went to the bedroom door and pulled it open. Strange the hallways were somewhat silent as a tomb, not a sign of life anywhere. Much like the walls of the bed chamber, everything seemed to be made of petrified flames.

Nervous yet determined she walked out in search of whoever might help or guide her around the surface world.

During her wanderings, Ariel could swear that she wasn’t alone in those twisting hallways. She could feel eyes watching her and something whispering behind her from the darker areas. Or the brief glimpses of someone or something darting past her, just out of sight.

Soon, Ariel found herself at an enormous doorway, as she moved to push the doors, they opened by themselves with an ominous creak that echoed in what she could see was some vast chamber, with a ceiling so high she couldn’t see it.

All her instincts were screaming at her to run, but couldn’t pinpoint why. And adding to her inexplicable unease, save for the sound of her heart and breathing nearly, everything had gone silent. Then she heard it again: that eerie droning sound that made the back hair stand on end.

"Is someone there? Can you help me? I-I’m afraid I’m lost."

 **"I disagree."** A male voice answered her; it was deep, rough and thickly accented. **"You’re precisely where you’re meant to be."**

That didn’t sound welcoming nor reassuring, best to make a retreat.

"G-goodbye, my family will be very worried." Ariel answered sheepishly, starting to back up.

 **"Your family is here, now!"** The voice shouted, and a large shadow started to crawl up the wall in front of Ariel. But she saw no one approaching her to create the shadow. **"And here you shall stay, the single bright spot in my dark domain as it's Queen. FOREVER!!"**

Suddenly, two eyes shot open from the shadow, and a pair of green lips formed to shape into a terrifying smile, blazing white teeth shown as fiery red flamed eyebrows and a goatee beard appeared. The shadow removed itself from the wall, taking on a solid form as antlers seemed to erupt from his head.

 **"Forever you will stay, as the immortal bride of AKU!"** leered the beast.

The sight of this frightening behemoth had Ariel backing up further against the wall in fear. Within the next few seconds her blood ran cold, for it dawned on her that this monstrosity was her abductor and logically had to have been the one responsible for giving her legs.

"Your Queen?!" She'd barely managed to gasp out, "I c-can’t marry you, I scarcely know you."

 **"Oh, but you will in time, my sweet. I know you,"** Aku chuckles deviously. **"And you will know me, we will have all the time in the world to do so."**

What they both did not know was that, Sebastian and Flounder returned to Atlantica seeking help but the search parties proved futile until they questioned Vanessa, the Dark Spectre Queen of Ariel’s whereabouts.

"I know where and who has her, but the identity of her captor will bring grief to both you family and your kingdom." Vanessa said to the gravely worried Sea King.

The Royal family and their friends’ fears increased tenfold when Vanessa revealed it was the evil shape-shifting demon Aku that had stolen Ariel away.

"Rumor has it that he spotted your daughter Ariel upon the surface and fell hopelessly in love with her. Well, as near as that foul creature could come to it!" The Dark Spectre said darkly.

And as further proof, she had her handmaiden Mira, turn into a magic mirror to show them a frightened Ariel in Aku's presence.

Within the mirror, the demonic overlord began shape shifting before the little ex-mermaid until he was at least only seven feet tall. Then they watched in horror as he gently stroked Ariel's hair while whispering something to her.

The beautiful redhead leaned away from his touch in fear. "No. No… Please, I swear I won't tell anyone that you kidnapped me. Just please let me go home."

 **"Precious one, you must forget them and place all your focus on me,"** Aku proclaimed. **"For my kingdom will be the entire Universe, and it will all be there for you to command, if you simply give in."**

"No! No, I won't! I refuse!" Ariel screamed. "I don't know you, and I don't want to know you, the fact you're refusing to let me go speaks of your hideous nature!"

 **"UNGRATEFUL GIRL!! THEN YOU WILL REMAIN LOCKED UP, UNTIL AT SUCH TIME YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES!!"** Aku bellowed, suddenly flying out of the room. The door he went out of disappearing, along with any windows.

Ariel rushed to try and open the doors before they vanished, but to no avail. Now she was trapped with no chance of escape.

Hours had gone by since her imprisonment, she was then fetched by the guards and dragged back to the bedchamber where she was tended to by chambermaids. Whether Ariel would be forced to dine with that monster or a more terrifying fate awaited, she knew not and she didn’t want to.

The sea was angry that very evening, crashing, foaming, hissing.

Occasionally her eyes would dart left to right, seeking freedom but finding only uniforms and weapons.

As she was being led out, Ariel could swear she was able to hear her father’s voice through the roaring of the storm.

"Ariel! This is what comes of going to the surface world! I know of your plight, the Dark Spectre Queen has informed me on the one responsible for your capture. I will not let this happen! I will not leave you at the mercy of this monster!"

The Sea king had come, and he wasn’t returning to Atlantica without his beloved daughter. Or so he’d attempted.

* * *

_Present day_

Now Ariel’s only hope lay in the Prince and his new traveling companions.

The group went on farther into the castle, and everywhere they found more stone statues of unfortunate victims everywhere they turned. To their unease, one of the statues – this one resembling a young man in a foreign naval suit had been broken. And they shudder to think what brought on the untimely demise of this one.

There was also found rooms magnificently furnished, but silent and seemingly deserted. Nowhere was there any sign of life.

Last of all they entered what seemed to be a great dining-hall. Here was a table set with the most delicious things to eat and drink. There were four places about the table, and one of them was somewhat higher than the others, as though intended for the prince or king.

“One might think this table had been set for us,” said Jack. “We will wait for a while, and then, if no one comes, we will eat, at any rate.”

They waited for some time and then took their places at the table. At once invisible hands filled the goblets and other invisible hands passed the dishes. The long journey had made them ravenous, the Prince and his companions ate and drank all they wished, and then they rose from the table, intending to look farther through the castle.

At this moment the door opened and a tall humanoid being with a black body, entered the room. He moved like he was sliding across the floor, not taking a step. He had a green mouth, and a red beard extending from the bottom of his chin. He had six horns, four long and two short, extending from his head, and eyebrows made of red, flickering flame. His body simply ending at the bottom with robe-like darkness that was manifested as flames. Around his chest was fastened three iron bands. His hands were curved, sharp talons, with one he led a lady so beautiful, and yet so pale and sad-looking, that the heart ached to look at her. Her long, crimson hair was done back in a bun with a hair-net studded with pearls, she wore a pitch black dress with sea-foam green satin ribbons stitched onto her sleeves and collar. Though the creature appeared to hold her hand gently, it seemed like in an instant his grip could become a bear trap if she dared pull it away.

The moment Jack saw her, he knew her as Ariel whose picture he had seen behind the golden curtain—the one whom he had said should be his bride.

"Gabriella!" Little E exclaimed in shock, grabbing the tanned ex-mermaid who almost jumped out of her seat. Then she turned and looked just as stunned, seeing their dear friend once more.

Ariel looked up in alarm, gaping at Gabriella and Little E.

"My friends..." She choked out in surprise. Tears filled her eyes, and trailed down her cheeks like glistening diamonds.

Aku, for it was he, spoke at once to the Prince. **“I know why you have come here, and that you hope to win the Princess Ariel for your bride. Many others have come here with the same wish and have failed. Now you shall have your turn. For three nights you must stay in the castle and watch her. If each morning I return and find her still with you, then you shall have her for a bride after the third morning. But if she is gone, you shall have your life-force devoured and be turned into a stone statue, such as those you have already seen all about my palace.”** He said in his low, droning voice. When stating the conditions, his initial expression had darkened with a terrible fury only jealousy could cause.

“That should not to be a hard task,” said Jack. “Gladly will I watch with her for three nights; if in the morning you find her gone, I am willing to suffer whatever you will. But my three companions must also watch with me.”

 **"Hehehe. Fine by me! More of a meal to last me longer,"** Aku barked with a laugh. **"And I think to see the last of her friends gone..."** Aku looked at Ariel from the corner of his eye, as she looked at Gabriella and Little E.

Ariel snapped her head up at him, and scowled, shutting her eyes as she looked away from Aku.

The demon sucked air through his teeth in anger, but slowly moved away from Ariel and headed toward the doors.

 **"I leave you all now,"** Aku waved his hand with a sneer. **"Hope to see you all, Ariel included, in the morning."**

He let out a booming laugh once he was through the door, and it slammed shut in front of him cutting off his malicious laughter.

**_To be continued..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

If we knew, we probably might fathom how a physical embodiment of darkness could move, think and feel, or how it could become a terrifying agent of destruction when balked in a noble emotion such as love!

To think the trouble had all started out as what could've have an uneventful summer day.

From his lair, the demonic entity had been contemplating the sea in the area, that coast was a mere distance from where he knew the undersea kingdom of Atlantica lay hidden in the depths, when he’d briefly felt something pierce his back right between the shoulders.

When he composed himself, he got his first glimpse of Triton’s youngest daughter. He’d stared with round, unblinking eyes, lost for words. If he had a human heart, it would’ve skipped a beat.

The mermaid was… beautiful.

He’d never seen anyone so exquisite. Flowing hair an astonishing vivid red as blood, the bluest eyes one could imagine. They seemed to pass right through him and touch the very depth of his being. Why even the uneasy expression she wore as she unknowingly stared right into his countenance, intensified her charms.

What was she? Nymph of unsurpassed wonder or creature from the remotest nether regions? Mysterious maiden of the deep or sea ghoul on the prowl?

Aku knew not, nor did he care at that moment. He felt so much more than he expected to. Despite how illogical it might sound, he felt as though he’d known her since he’d came into existence, yet acknowledging they’ve never met, except perhaps in some forgotten dream. A burning desire to capture and possess this pulchritudinous creature for himself filled him.

To delay her from diving back into the ocean, he conjured the music box as a distraction, it was successful.   
Next maelstrom erupted, separating the mermaid princess from her companions. That was when he made his move.

He’d reached out and promptly plucked her up before it swept her away. She’d fainted before she could see him properly.

Of course, her natural form had to be remedied, lest she perished from dehydration. So, he turned her graceful fin into a pair of shapely human legs. Watching her in such a languid position, it was almost as though she were teasing him.

Had he not ordered his servants to tend to her, he would’ve lost control. The commands were set that while she rested, they were to keep out of sight and inform him the moment she regains consciousness.

And that was exactly what happened. Hours later, his beauteous prize had awakened, draped in a gown made for her and wandered right into his throne room.

He’d made himself known to her and his intentions, she was naturally frightened and confused, rebuffing his affections.

That irked him, however, all she needed was a little… persuasion. Seduction is no foreign concept to him, he would court her, win her over, break her spirit.

Now that he had her, he will not allow anyone nor anything to take her away from him.

* * *

_Present day_

He still won’t.

Ariel rushed over to Gabriella and Little E, hugging them with loud sobs.

"Oh, my dear friends...oh, I can't believe it! Gabriella...Little E." She pulled back to look at them. "It's really you, if only I could've been reunited with you ANYWHERE but this horrible place! But.... Gabriella, what’s happened to your eyes?" She raised her hands to the blindfold around Gabriella's eyes, but was startled when the other ex-mermaid grabbed Ariel's wrists tightly and shaking her head wildly.

"You must not move the blindfold!" Little E warned. "We made a deal with the Dark Spectre Queen for the ability to be on land and the power to protect you....but it has its costs."

"But how did you all escape…?"

"I didn't find out until AFTER everyone was affected." Little E replied uncomfortably.

His father had also fallen victim to Aku’s evil – except the young manta had carefully placed the statue in their home so no harm would come to it while he was away. Little E had then gone to Vanessa for answers, when he heard the story he became determined to help free Ariel, and by extension his friends and parent.

Gabriella signed: 'I was exploring at the time, just found out and avoided it - but my friend Ollie wasn't so lucky.' This was done with her dropping a sad gaze to the floor.

They then introduced her to the other two men in the room, explaining how they and the Scotsman had each given Vanessa something in exchange for their extraordinary skills.

Finally Jack stepped forward.

"I am called Jack," The Prince said to the little mermaid. "I come from a kingdom very far away, and as I was of marriageable age, my father wished to see me married." Jack gestures with his hands. "My father told me to enter a room in a tower, where there were twelve windows with princesses in them, or rather the windows showed the princesses where they were."

"And how does that connect to our lassie here?" Broad Scotsman asked jerking a thumb at Ariel.

"There were eleven windows I could see," Jack said. "But a twelfth one was obscured by a curtain. I moved it aside, and saw Ariel."

Ariel looked surprised. "I was there? But....I don't understand... And what was I doing?"

"You were just in the window looking sad. But you were so beautiful, I wished to erase that troubled frown from your brow forever. And vowed...."

"This is the one who will be my bride, and none other." Both Jack and Ariel spoke as one.

The others turned to Ariel, Gabriella because she saw the others turn, and looked at her in surprise.

"I...I heard that in a dream I had..." Ariel looked up at Jack in awe. "It was you!"

"Well, ain’t dis a fancy kick in the kilt." Laughed the Scotsman.

"It's certainly strange, I mean how did the Prince's father get those windows?" Little E asked in confusion.

"As long as I have known, and almost as long as my father has been alive. None have ever been up in that tower room." Jack answered. "Yet, I suppose he used those mirrors, once before to find my mother."

Gabriella began to sign to Little E, who nods in agreement.

"Maybe, someone wished to free Ariel. And gave them to your father, knowing we'd all be here today." Little E speculated.

"But who could do so?" Prince Jack wondered.

"I have another question to add." Broad Scotsman spoke up. "Why does the old goat keep Ariel anyway?" The Scotsman looks at Ariel with a curious glance. "I heard that he can't marry her, or defile her. So, what's the point of keeping her if for no other reason else then something pretty to look at?"

That part was true. However, that didn’t stop the monstrous shapeshifter from force her to sing for him, trying to tempt Ariel, making her doubt her memories, run his claws through her hair in an almost tender manner, hold her close in his arms, to sometimes watching her when she’s asleep. She was just glad he never made literally sleep in the same bed as him.

"It’s not uncommon for young women to be stolen away from their families just because they’re beautiful and because more often than not, some vile fiend covets them. He's just that obsessive," She informed them. “He wants me to myself, and would rather not let anyone else have me... Aku hopes that the Dark Spectre Queen will die and he'll be free of the cursed bands around his chest. The other conditions to the curse states that fifty contenders could seek my hand – but as you know they were all unsuccessful. What’s worse if the last one fails, then the curse would be broken and… I would belong to him."

Gabriella’s brow furrowed in thought then blanched. She quickly began signing, which Little E translates confused at first before his tone became laced with horror. "Wait, there’s at least forty-nine statues of men excluding those that are from Atlantica."

Jack and the Scotsman exchanged stunned glances. Little E voiced what everyone was thinking: "But then that means… Prince Jack here is the last one and if he fails…"

Ariel let out a dry sob and nodded.

With a firm stance, Jack placed gentle hands on Ariel’s shoulders. "No, that will not happen."

And in order that she should be doubly guarded, Little E stretched himself like a strap all-round the room, the Scotsman took his stand by the door and puffed himself out, so that not even a mouse could slip by, and Gabriella leant against a pillar which stood in the middle of the floor and supported the roof. But in half a second they were all sound asleep, and they slept soundly the whole night long.

In the morning, just mere minutes before daybreak, the prince awoke with a start. But the youngest mermaid princess was gone. He awakened the others and implored them to tell him what he must do.

Frantically they searched around. Then, Gabriella began motioning with her hands with Little E translating: "Calm down everyone, I have found her already. A hundred miles from here there is a forest. In the middle of it is an old oak, and on the very top, an acorn. This acorn is Ariel. If Little E will take me on his shoulders, we’ll soon bring her back."

That said, it was easy for Little E to do as his friend suggested, in less time than it takes to walk round a cottage, they had returned from the forest, with Little E presenting the acorn to Jack.

Gently the prince placed it upon the chair, by doing so it turned back into Ariel, much to his relief/delight.

Hardly had this happened when the door opened and Aku came into the room. When he saw the Princess he gave a cry of rage, and one of the iron bands about his middle broke with a loud noise. A female voice was heard, laughing as it echoed through the castle.

He looked at the Prince, and his eyes flashed as if with red fire. **“This time you have succeeded in keeping the Princess with you,”** he cried, **“but do not be too sure that you can do the same thing again. Tonight you shall try once more.”**

So saying he grabbed Ariel by the wrist, she looked back desperately at her friends and Jack. But nothing could be done as she was taken away by Aku. Jack, Gabriella and Little E felt despondent to see Ariel go. Even the Broad Scotsman felt sad, as he'd gotten to know Ariel quite well during the previous night.

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been so long, so many eons, since Vanessa was once human. But she'd been more then human, a Demi-Goddess in fact. Daughter of the great Earth-Shaker, creator of horses, and God of the Seas. And she'd been named after him as Poseida, and named Queen of his Continent of Atlantis. She wielded great mystical powers, and all seemed right with her life.

Until Aku appeared, seeking a companion to his dark existence, an ally to aid him in his quest for Evil. And foolishly, Poseida let down her guard, her continent fell into the sea, and she was tainted. Corrupted by Aku's own essence.

She fought back with her cities’ greatest artifacts, and weakened Aku, who hadn't succeeded in taking over her mind. He was banished far away, and was weakened severely, not to be seen again for millions of years.

But Poseida fell into the Ocean, body deformed and repulsive. It took so long, so very long, but the Gods who abandoned her, were replaced by the Gods who aided her, and helped to purify the Sorceress.

She chose a new name, Vanessa, and crafted one of the greatest magical amulets in the Universe, The Sampo. It resembled a large ruby, set in a gold frame. And it produced an infinite amount of anything out of thin air.

With it she conjured up light magic to cleanse herself of Aku's taint, it took several millennia but she was free of his hold. But alas, though she was no longer at risk of corruption, his taint still altered her body. Hair once like sunshine gold, was black as night, skin like a rose petal, pale and cold as alabaster marble. Her feet were misshapen into those of the seagull, and her hands and arms covered in black scales. Her hands, large and grotesque, with sharp talons in place of nails.

In spite of this, she worked hard to right the wrong that was Aku inflicted on the world, using her new found powers to aid the unfortunate, but also punishing those who fell prey to wickedness.

And so the ages passed, and one day, in her home, the Crystal Lighthouse, at the bottom of the sea, the Sea Sorceress was stirring at her cauldron, which glowed bright red, her two handmaidens, Mira and Keller poured in more ingredients. "Now, we need some hydra eyeballs for the multiplication potion. And..."

Vanessa suddenly screamed, grabbing her head with her scaly hands in agony.

"Ahh!!" The Dark Spectre Queen fell to the floor.

"Mistress! My Queen!" Mira and Keller rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I sense.....a disturbance." Vanessa shuddered.

"Something has happened?" Keller asked worried.

"Worse..." Vanessa stood up. "I recognize this dark being, it is Aku!!"

She turned to Mira and Keller. "Quickly, Mira. Turn into a mirror, Keller, go and fetch the Sampo!"

The handmaidens rushed to do as asked, Mira transformed into a gold frame, vanity mirror.

Her reflective surface rippled, before showing Ariel. And a familiar large, dark hand, reaching out of a maelstrom to grab and pull her inside.

The Dark Spectre Queen gasped then scowled gripping her hands tightly into fists so hard, blood was drawn. She knew the owner of that claw anywhere, Aku!

How dare he?!

Vanessa immediately decided the Sea king must be told about this.

Keller walked in, and holding out the ruby necklace, draped it over Vanessa's neck.

It seemed she didn't have to wait long, the underwater opening to the lower section of her lighthouse began bubbling before a surge of water burst upwards and emerging from it was the Sea King and his daughters.

"King Triton of Atlantica, I've been expecting you."

"I don't habitually make such trips to the surface like this, however desperate times call for desperate measures... My youngest daughter, Ariel is missing."

"Yes, I know...I know too well," Vanessa said holding out her deformed hands where the wounds had healed. "It seems she is in the grasp of the one who inflicted these horrors on me, your majesty. And he wants her for a reason similar to why he wanted me, but more...base and depraved."

Behind Triton, his other daughters whispered worriedly among themselves. Attina and Alana paled at the implication yet the identity of the kidnapper was lost on them.

"The same one that...?" Aquata questioned.

"That doesn't sound good." Arista mumbled.

"By WHOM was she abducted?" Triton's grip on the trident tightened with his growing anger and unease.

"Mira..." Vanessa called out to her gold armored Handmaiden.

Mira approached and turned into her mirror self, within the image was foggy before it cleared and showed just what Vanessa was talking about.

"By him of all foul creatures." Vanessa said gravely.

What they saw hit the royal family like a fist. "No!" Mira approached and turned into her mirror self, within the image was foggy before it cleared and showed just what Vanessa was talking about.

They watched the entire scene in horror, then when Ariel was left alone in the chamber The Sea king turned to Vanessa. "Take me there as fast as you can!"

"We will need to gather all of our forces," Vanessa raised her hands into the air. "Hold onto your fins, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

She said some words, and everyone but the handmaidens glowed bright red, before disappearing from the lighthouse.

* * *

In the evening HE came again, and again he brought Ariel.

 **“Watch her well,”** Aku said to Jack, with an evil smile. **“Remember, if she is not still here tomorrow morning you will share the fate of the others who have tried to watch her and have failed.”**

“Very well,” answered Jack. “What must be must be, and I can only do my best.”

The Demonic overlord then went away, leaving Ariel with them as before.

The mermaid princess was overjoyed, and put herself in Jack's arms, the Prince hugging her in comfort. Gabriella and the Scotsman gave her a pat on the shoulder, and Little E stretched himself around them all in an imitation of a hug.

Ariel was sat down, and given something warm to drink, telling them all what had happened during her brief time away.

"Because you were the first to succeed in the first task, Aku was furious. He flew into a rage this morning he destroyed a whole wing of the castle," Ariel told them. "I even had to bear witness to him tearing several of his demonic minions to pieces, but soon he bent over in pain, clutching his chest."

"Aye, I was wondering...why does he have those bands on his chest?" The Broad Scotsman asked.

"It is because of my Father and The Dark Spectre Queen. My father had blasted him through the heart - if that creature has a heart- and it left a glowing open wound." Ariel elaborated.

"But it didn't kill him..." Little E said, Gabriella nodded as she looked at them all.

"And the Dark Spectre Queen, it took so much out of her," Ariel shook her head regretfully. "But she placed a curse on Aku, and those three bands are a part of his trying to keep it from happening."

"He cannot force himself on you, marry you, furthermore, he is to allow fifty suitors come and try for your hand." Jack spoke up, catching their attention. If they complete the three tasks, he is doomed to die."

"How do you know?" Ariel asked in amazement.

"I met the Dark Spectre Queen....she was....not well," Jack said. "She's alive, but she is so old and decrepit."

Ariel shook her head sadly.

"She must've lost so much power," Ariel sighed. "She used to have a magical amulet that gave her unlimited magic, but it was stolen by Aku and dropped at the bottom of a well in this castle."

"Indeed?" Jack asked in surprise.

"If she had it, then she could recover, and undo all the evil Aku has done!" Little E remarked.

"She was the old bag who gave me my powers," Broad Scotsman finally answered. "I dare not say this before, ashamed I wasn't using Celtic magic."

"The same with me and Gabriella!" Little E exclaimed, putting his hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "She gave us the ability to walk on land, and our powers."

Gabriella started to sign, and Little E translated.

"But she grew old only after she gave the power to us." Little E translated.

"Yes, and she gave me the directions, and warning of how to get here." Jack finally spoke up.

Ariel put her hands together in front of herself in prayer.

"I am glad to hear she is well, she was my mother's closest friend." Ariel looked up. "Listen, tomorrow when I am taken away, you must find the well and retrieve the amulet! Aku will not dare to touch it. He barely managed to steal it away, as only Vanessa can use it. But you’re good, she can be given it back!"

The Prince and his companions having heard that, or Gabriella reading Ariel's lips, determined that this night they would stay awake, whatever happened, and retrieve the Amulet the very next day. But presently their eyelids grew as heavy as lead, and soon, in spite of themselves, they all fell into a deep sleep.

When they awoke the day was breaking, and Ariel had again disappeared. Jack was ready to tear his hair with despair, but Long-Little E bade him take heart.

“Wait until Sharp-sighted Gabriella gets a good look around,” he said. “If she can’t see her, then you can despair.”

Gabriella moved over to lean out the window, and first she looked east, and then she looked west, and then she looked toward the north. “Yes, now I see her,” she signed, “but she is far enough away. Two hundred miles from here is a desert. In that desert is a rock, in that rock is a golden ring, and that ring is Ariel.”

“That is far away indeed,” groaned the Prince, “and at any moment Aku may return.”

“Never mind, Jack,” cried Long-E. “Two hundred miles isn’t so far when one can go twenty miles at a step.” He then made himself twice as tall as the day before, and taking Sharp sight-Gabriella on his shoulders he set out for the desert.

It was not long before they were back again, and in the manta’s hand he carried the golden ring. “If it hadn’t been for Gabriella,” he said, “I would have been forced to bring back the whole rock with me, but she fixed her eyes upon it, and at once it split into a thousand pieces and the ring fell out. Here! Take the ring, Jack, and throw it upon the floor.”

The Prince did so, and at once Ariel stood before him and right in the nick of time.

A clap of thunder was heard, and the dark shapeshifter himself appeared. He looked angrier and far more evil than ever. A second iron band fell with resounding clunk, once more a woman’s triumphant laugh echoed around the fortress. No doubt it had to be Vanessa’s voice. With a jealous roar of rage, he seized Ariel by the hand, holding her close to his chest for a moment then led her back into the dark hallways.

The group watched sadly, yet they knew the game was not over yet.

**_To be continued…_ **


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the third task went on exactly as they had done the day before.

When evening fell, after supper Aku brought back Ariel, this time he was even more threatening and sinister, and looking the prince straight in the eyes he sneered, **“We shall see which of us two will gain the prize after all!”**

It seems than a much harder ordeal awaited them all. This time the villain would be desperate in making sure they don’t succeed.

Tonight, the quartet had Ariel sit in the middle of circle among them, so that nothing could get near her. They struggled their very hardest to keep awake, and even walked about instead of sitting down. But it was quite useless. One after another they had to give in to sleep, and for the third time, the princess slipped through their fingers.

When morning came, it was as usual the prince who awoke first, and as usual, the princess being gone, he rushed to Sharpsight.

The ex-mermaid stirred then even with her bandaged eyes, spotted something that brought a bright smile to her face.

"I can see the Sampo," she signed wildly, with Little E excitedly translating. "It's at the bottom of a well, under a large boulder."

Instantly the three, set off to recover the amulet. The Scotsman then turn Gabriella to face him, so she can read his lips. "Lass, you have to let me dangle you into the well, then you remove the blindfold and you can shatter the rock so Little E can get it!"

Gabriella nods, as Broad-Scotsman holds onto her, expanding so he doesn't fall into the well. Gabriella pulls off the blindfold, and the boulder shattered into pieces. Broad quickly pulls her out, and Little E stretches down into the well.

"I got it!" Little E cheered, waving the glowing red ruby necklace, swinging on its golden chain. "We've recovered the Sampo!"

"Quick! Back to the prince, he can hide it in his robes." Broad said. "And in case that coward tries something, it should protect him."

Upon returning, Little E rushed over and handed the Sampo to the Prince.

"Jack, we found the Sampo!" Little E cried, "Hang on to it, we’ll find Ariel."

Gabriella looked about first to the north, the East and then to the West, before signing. “Ariel is far, very far. Three hundred miles away there lies a black sea. In the middle of it is a little shell, and in the middle of the shell is a pearl. Ariel’s in there. But don’t worry we’ll get her. Only today, Little E must take Broad with him. He will be wanted badly.”

So Little E took Gabriella on one shoulder, and the Scotsman on the other, and they set out. At each stride they left thirty miles behind them. When they reached the black sea, Gabriella showed them the spot where they must seek the shell. But though Little E stretched down his hand as far as it would go, he could not find the shell, for it lay at the bottom of the sea.

“Just a moment, you two, I’ll be taking care of this,” said Broad.

Then he swelled himself out so that one would have thought the world could hardly have held him, and stooping down he drank. He drank so much at every mouthful, that only a minute or so passed before the water had sunk enough for Little E to put his hand to the bottom. He soon found the shell, and pulled the pearl out.

But time had been lost, and the Manta’s son now had a double burden to carry. The dawn was fast approaching before they got back to the castle, where the prince was waiting for them in an agony of fear.

Jack gripped at the Sampo under his shirt, as he heard the thunderous approach of the Wizard Aku, and knew that if his friends weren't here in an instant....he was dead.

The prince was startled when he felt a warm glow under the shirt, he lifted it to reveal the Sampo. Its ruby center glowed a bright red, pulsating, before it became clear like a mirror. It showed Long, Broad and Sharpsight. And in an instant, a beam shot out of the Sampo.

It struck the floor, and Jack's three servants, nay, his dear friends, fell out in a stumble. Surprised by their instantaneous return to the castle, Little E dropped the pearl.

**_To be continued..._ **


	8. Chapter 8

The pearl fell to the floor, breaking on hitting the floor and a gold mist poured out.

" _Ahh-ah-aahhhh-ahh-ah-ahhh…_ " Ariel's voice sang out jubilantly.

Aku burst through the door, a wide grin as he held up a black, curved sword formed from his hand. Only to recoil in horror on hearing Ariel's singing.

 **"NO!! NO!! For years she has not willingly sung a note in my presence,"** Aku yelled in dismay. **"NOW SHE SINGS MY FUNERAL DIRGE!!"**

The gold mist whirled together, and Ariel stood there, a bright smile on her face, letting her vocalizing reach a high crescendo.

"Hahahahaha!!" The voice of Vanessa rose up along with Ariel's song. "ARIEL IS FREE!! FREE!! FREE!! Muahahahaha!!"

 **"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"** Aku screamed in agony.

The third, and final band, cracked and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Exposing Aku's gaping, gold glowing wound where his heart should be. The demon clutched at his chest, gagging as gold cracks formed outwards from the wound, and beams of golden light shone out.

Ariel and the others hurried over to Jack's side, Ariel clinging to Jack, frightened, as he held her closely.

And finally, Aku exploded into a shower of gold particles, gone forever.

When that happened, the Sampo glowed again, and when the beam shot out it produced The Dark Spectre Queen Vanessa. Her pets Bats and Scarlet chittered and squeaked in joy.

"At last! The demon is vanquished!" Vanessa cheered in her croaky, aged voice.

"You've done something not even me, the most powerful sorceress in the world could accomplish, Prince Jack." Vanessa exclaimed as she hobbled over to Jack. "You aided in the demise of the Shogun of Sorrow, and freed Princess Ariel."

This got various reactions from the others, cheers, clapping from Gabriella, and Ariel happily kissing Jack, who responded in kind.

Ariel then pulled back, and hurried over to hug Vanessa tightly. "Oh, Vanessa....it's been so long, but how it pains me to see you like this."

"I am no longer the beautiful and powerful sorceress I once was, Ariel. But I'd gladly sacrifice it forever, if the innocent ones like you could be forever happy." Vanessa said as she placed her leathery, scaled hand over Ariel's hand with a sigh of relief.

"Is there no way to restore you?" Jack asked.

"Of course, but are you willing to relinquish the Sampo back to my ownership?" Vanessa asked stepping from Ariel over to Jack. "Remember, with this Amulet, you could be the greatest of kings, ruling the entire planet, and even the stars in the Heaven." Vanessa told him.

Jack held up the Amulet, and as he stared into it's ruby surface thoughtfully, he knew that Vanessa's words were true. But he took it off, and held it out to her.

"I have all I need to be happy, and will not risk corruption from such temptation. Besides, this belongs to you by right." Jack said. "Were it not for your sacrifice, and giving the others their powers, we couldn't have done what we did."

Vanessa smiled. "True and wise words, you will make a fine king, and wonderful husband to my precious pearl."

She curtsied before Jack, who placed the glowing necklace back over her neck.

In a flash, her body glowed with purple light, her body straightened up, her skin tightened, her lips became full and pouty, her hair became black as pitch, silky and glossy like a ravens wing. Her clothes changed into a flowing gold colored gown, with yellow diamonds patterned to look like the sun on the front. She seemed more lovely, radiant and happier than before, she cupped the Sampo in her hands and beamed with joy.

"This is indeed a glorious day!" The Dark Spectre Queen announced.

From her Sampo, a ring of purple light shot out all over the castle, and it was transformed.

And now through all the castle arose a stir and hum of life. The stone figures in the hall stirred and looked about them, and stepped down, no longer cold dead stone, but living, breathing people. Some were those who had come to the castle to search for the Princess, had their life-force eaten by Aku and turned into statues; the Sampo gave them life, and they were alive once more.

Among the other statues were the merfolk and other marine beings who came to save Ariel, and at once they were alive, and floating about as they would have in water – courtesy of Vanessa.

Everywhere you looked, there was life and great joy!

Among the merfolk was the Sea King Triton and the other six princesses, they were all relieved and happy to see Ariel free and safe as were several good friends to the princess, Gabriella and to Little E.

They all made a strange sight: the Prince, the youngest mermaid princess, her family, the three friends, the marine beings and the young warriors as they hurried towards the welcoming sunshine outside.

The knights who had been turned into stone came in a body to offer their homage to the prince who had set them free.

“Thanks are not necessary,” he said, “For I have done nothing. Without my faithful servants, Long, Broad, and Sharp-sight, I would have shared your fate.”

With these words he bade them farewell, Vanessa graciously sent them home – those who survived- once they had it was as though nothing had changed since they left.

And with the grateful Sea King’s blessing, the prince departed with the youngest sea princess and his faithful companions to his father’s kingdom.

The Emperor, who had begun to lose hope, wept for joy at the sight of his son, and insisted that the wedding should take place as soon as possible.

Ariel had no eyes for anyone but for her noble-hearted rescuer as they celebrated with feasting and music. The guests of honor were not only the three helpers and Ariel’s family but the Dark Spectre Queen herself.

The Emperor and his Empress were delighted that their son had shown such courage. They knew fully well that the Prince and his princess would rule wisely and from their hearts when the time came.

Certainly there was never a happier young couple.

**_The End_ **


End file.
